Night Terrors
by thankmelautner
Summary: Sam has to comfort Puck and get him through terrible nightmares.


SN: I was just reading Astraphobia and it was so amazingly cute. I wanted to do something like it.

Sam had spent most of his day at work and since his was owner of _Supercomics, _he had to close shop and that always resulted in him staying late. Green eyes darted to the LED clock on his radio, softly playing music; it was 12:24am. He sighed, it was a long day at work and he was looking forward to getting home, not to mention the rain coming down in heavy sheets splashing on his windshield was making him sleepy. He hummed silently to the music and mumbled as many of the words he could remember as he parked in the lot.

He ran his hand through his hair while pushing the front door open, leading to their cozy apartment plunged in darkness. He found the light switch and looked around suspiciously. "Puck?" He called, a smirk coming to his face. He wouldn't be surprised if the man was hiding in some unknown crevice until an unsuspecting Sam walked by. But as much as he looked around the kitchen area, then the living room area, then the dining room area, he saw no one. He didn't hear the shower running so with a smile and the process of elimination, he kicked his shoes off and darted into the bedroom with a grin on his face.

That grin quickly turned into a frown. Their plug in nightlight was the only thing illuminating the room. His eyes scanned the room and then landed on the bed. There was a shaking mass of navy blue blanket, red top sheet and a sweating boyfriend. "Puck?" He said, voice rising in question as the blonde crossed the distance between himself and the bed and lowered his body onto it.

He pulled the covers back to look at the mohawked boy. His eyes were so clamped shut that his eyebrows could touch his cheeks had they wanted to. As tight as his eyes were closed, tears still managed to wiggle their way out and roll down his face, mixing with the salty sweat pouring from his body. Sam sighed, the night terrors were back.

The blonde pulled off his two shirts, leaving only his Hanes and he stripped off his pants before climbing in the bed with Puck. "Calm down, I'm right here." He said, wrapping an arm around Puck, who as soon as he got in the bed clamped down on him like a moth to a flame. The brunette's hand settled on his chest near his heart while his head lay on the opposite side.

Puck never actually talked about his night terrors aside from thanking Sam after he woke up. Sam was pretty sure that you were supposed to wake someone up from these things, but every time he would try it seemed to get worse. They didn't have enough money to go see a doctor about this so all he could do was soothe the shaking man until he came out of it. Apparently one of the dreams he'd had was worse than all the previous ones because his fingers came together, bunching Sam's t-shirt along with some skin into his fist. An eyelid twitched as the blonde winced against the pain, but he stayed strong, hand steady rubbing oblong shapes in Puck's back.

"Noah, babe. Wake up." Sam pressed plump lips to the top of Puck's head, he hated feeling so helpless, unable to do anything until his mind released the terrorizing grip it had on his man. The man who has helped him through just about everything he could think of. The man who'd come home from work in the middle of the day if he needed to, to help Sam though his own little 'problem', thunder and lightning.

He hated not being able to help. It struck him harder each time Puck jumped, each time he winced; each time muscles toned by intense football were gripped by spasms. He wanted to cry his own damn self but there was nothing he could do. "You can do this, fight. This is your mind, take control of it." He wasn't sure if Puck could hear him but he sure hoped he could. "I believe in you." He said, his idle hand finding Puck's to take it away from abused skin and lace fingers.

Sam gave Puck's hand a squeeze and he pressed his lips onto the blonde's head again as another horrifying image gripped the man and he cried out. Sam stayed strong, muscles tensing and releasing along with Puck's. He spoke with a never, level voice. His words came out soft and calmly. "Puck, I love you." He said, and with those words, Puck calmed and finally opened his eyes. A raspy voice sounded in the room, it sounded like the mohawked man's voice had been though a meat grinder. "Sam?" He croaked, head tilting upwards.

The blonde exhaled a long breath and a slight smile came to his face. Puck's voice, even though barely his voice, sent a warm, calming feeling through his chest. He felt much better not that his man was awake. He couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Noah." Sam said, lowering his head to kiss Puck soothingly on his forehead. It brought a smile to the mohakwed boy's face as well; his heart lifted even more, calm rushing through his body a second time. "

"It was you who brought me back, I heard your 'I love you' and focused on it. Thank you, babe. I love you, too." Puck said softly, yeah, _softly. _Lima's resident badass was in his arms, cuddling against him and that made everything all the more better.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute and he heard Puck chuckle. Sam's eyebrow arched in confusion. "What's so funny, Puckerman?" Puck just shook his head and roll his body on top of Sam's the blonde's hips in between his legs. Puck's hands splayed across Sam's bare chest and he leaned his body down, his lips pressing up against Sam's. The champagne haired man smiled in the kiss, his thoughts incredulous to as how much his boyfriend's mind was constantly revolving around sex. When Puck pulled away, his eyes bore straight into Sam's. "98%" He said simply.

Sam's eyes widened. It was weird how Puck seemed to be able to read Sam's mind just by looking into his eyes. There was no way in hell he could have just guessed what he was thinking. "How do you do that?" Sam asked. Puck just smirked before lowering his head to Sam's neck. "The Puckasaurus works mysterious ways. Now let me sex you."

Just like that, as soon as Puck's lips were pressed against his neck, Sam forgot everything having to do with night terrors, or mind reading or the comics or anything for that matter. Every thought in his brain and nerve in his body synchronized with his mouth to react to one thing and one thing only. _"…Noah"_


End file.
